voice of my heart
by 3dw4rd.Lov3s.b3LL4
Summary: This is a poem about a boy who has my heart for 2 years now and broke it too many times.read and review. it's not about anything,just my life.


:// this is my first English poem so don't be too harsh please. =) I didn't know where to put it,it's not really about any movie or book so I just put it into the twilight zone which is my favorite. I really hope you'll like it, it means the world to me and I just had to show it to someone who won't tell *him* reviews are welcome so just tell me what you think...I'll publish a story too,soon but you know how it is school is taking all my time.//:

**You all know the feeling of falling in love and how you would give just everything for that special someone. Soon it all falls apart in my case it was over before it even began. I blame both of us but I know it's mostly my fault. I was to afraid, to shy to tell him,to show him how important he was (still is) to me and how important he always will be no matter how many times I said goodbye and how many times I lie to myself that I'm soooooo over him. You guys...I can tell the truth to you. I know it's kinda personal and you don't really care much but I just have to get it out of my system.I may be sad but I'm not weak!Don't make the same mistake I you love someone tell him/her before it's too late(you have nothing to loose!) and in the end you have to live with the feeling how you f*cked up with someone that could be the love of your life. (my rhymes are not that good, when I find the time and a really depressing moment I'll replace them with something else. This is straight from my heart)  
**

_I just hate the goos bumps that you make me feel,_

_how I always think about you it doesn't seem real._

_I hate your combat boots and the way you stare at her,_

_when you smile so sweet do you know it hurts?_

_When lookin' to your eyes I feel like something's still there,_

_but everyday friends tell me you haven't changed,you give your love everywhere._

_You're not mine,not for me,_

_why am I the only one who cannot see?_

_I love the sound of rain, it's heeling the nothing in my heart,_

_don't want to do it all again, just hoping for a new start._

_So maybe tomorrow when I wake up you'll be gone from my head,_

_though I'll miss you I know that's not bad._

_I can't lie to myself, you'll always be a part of my life,_

_at least confess, we're both to blame for this strife._

_I hate your little kisses that you give me when I don't expect,_

_if you can't love me enough at least show some respect!_

_The love was gone from your side long ago,_

_that's what everyone knows._

_Stop foolin' me around I'm not your toy,_

_find some other girl with whom you can enjoy._

_You charm me with every corny lying word you say,_

_at night still walls are hearing my pray._

_I know our story is long and kinda beautiful,_

_but we had so many up's and down's it's not natural._

_Then my weakness caused you pain,_

_but you too have made it rain,_

_I'm not the only one to blame!!!_

_Maybe someday I won't feel tipsy around you like I do now,_

_it's a long way 'till there but I will forget you somehow._

_So this is your last chance to still a kiss from my lips,_

_trust me I won't hit you like I always did._

_Now I'm living,hoping,waiting for the day,_

_that you're face will fade away._

_So tired of trying even more tired of lying again and again,_

_I told you I hate you so now hurt is my punishment which I won't resent._

_The wall is empty our picture is gone,_

_I just might broke down but you'll carry on._

_All the things we did all the things we said,_

_always running through my head..._

_We spoke too many lies,tried to many times,_

_but don't regret it,it defined our lives._

_You walk with me everynight in my dreams,_

_and than again you're on my mind when i'm awake, every second so it seems._

_Sometimes I catch myself wondering if you're thinking of me,_

_like I think of you,_

_do you miss me,_

_like I miss you,_

_your smile,your touch,your soft lips on mine,_

_oh what would I give for one more hug that is devine._

_Here I go a thousand time your name is ringing in my ears,_

_it's calling me to punish myself and bring out the tears._

_I know I'll love again_

_even stronger that I love you,I know that I can!_

_So I'm saying my last goodbye,_

_I'm getting over you,_

_Have said that so many times,_

_But it's what I must do._

_And baby one last thing if it even matters_

_I give my truthful word, I'll love you forever._


End file.
